Debilidades
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor, eres la persona más fuerte del mundo.


**Hola chicos aquí les traigo una pequeña aportación a esta nueva y atrayente pareja, soy 100% Hitsukarin pero no negare que el YukiKarin me fascina. Ademas se me ocurrió mientras escribía **Pride**.**

**Está dedicado a Akira y Yuuki Yoshiro, Michi Noeh, Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya, darkmoon00 y todas las demás personas apachurrables y adorables, que me leen.**

**Bien espero lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach no es mío, ojala lo fuera ¬3¬ es de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Debilidades**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor, eres la persona más fuerte del mundo. **

**.**

**.**

_¿Cuál es tu debilidad?_

Simple, corta y directa, era esa la pregunta que siempre venia a su mente todos los días, todo el tiempo y a cada instante que la veía; es que sencillamente cada humano, por el mismo hecho de ser humano, tenía una. Como los videojuegos que tanto le gustaban, que estuvieran hechos con "perfección" no significaba que la tuvieran, siempre había un desperfecto en ellos, un desliz, un error contundente y que prevalecía. Lo mismo para las personas y a él le gustaba descubrirlos, porque saber las debilidades de otros daba una sensación de superioridad, sin mencionar que esa valiosa información le podría servir algún día. Secretos vergonzosos, oscuros y complicados, eran bonos extras en ese juego llamado vida.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, un joven empresario dueño de una exitosa compañía, de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas, elegante, misterioso y exitoso, un genio de 24 años que había sacado adelante y de la nada una poderosa empresa, sabia todas y cada una de las debilidades de sus empleados, socios y enemigos. Así es no había secreto que no supiera, bueno o eso pensaba.

—Buenos días- giró sobre el eje de su prominente silla y mientras entrelazaba las manos delante de su rostro, clavó sus astutos ojos en la esbelta y pequeña figura de quien había entrado. Había una sola persona que parecía no tener ninguna debilidad, no había podido encontrar ninguna en ella, su asistente de tan solo 22 años, pelo negro y ojos ónix con tintes feroces, era muy buena en su trabajo ,perfecta en otras palabras, demasiado perfecta según él.

—Kurosaki-pronunció simplemente. La mujer lo miró, se acerco en 3 pasos y dejo una pila de papeles que segundos atrás reposaban entre sus brazos, confundiéndose con el blanco de su camisa.

—Los informes mensuales están listos, me gustaría que los firmaras antes de que te pongas a jugar-dijo calmadamente, repartiendo las hojas por el escritorio. El rubio siguió estoico.

—Kurosaki, estas despeinada-informó estirando el brazo para agarrar una pluma, la morena abrió ligeramente los ojos y se llevó automáticamente una mano a la coleta que tenia hecha en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Oh-exclamó tocando los cabellos salidos y deshaciéndose el peinado para que su pelo quedara suelto, pero fue lo único, el ojiesmeralda torció imperceptiblemente la boca. Había esperado otra reacción. Algunas mujeres se ponían histéricas si les decía eso, aunque hace mucho le había quedado claro que a la pelinegra no le importaba mucho la apariencia.

—Kurosaki, ¿Estás lista para la cena?-cuestionó fijando su vista en los papeles.

—Sí, pero eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Recordaste el horario de hoy que te di el otro día?

—Obviamente lo hice-desvió la mirada para ver que ella estaba justo a su lado, muy cerca, tanto que podía percibir ese ligero aroma a membrillo, que irónicamente, la caracterizaba.

—Es solo una pregunta de rutina, no tienes que gruñir-exclamó y sus ojos chocaron.

—¿Te pondrás vestido?-inquirió divertido, ya que su perfecta asistente nunca llevaba nada parecido a una falda y esa noche ambos tendrían que ir a una cena de negocios, y claro como era de gala tendría la oportunidad de verla llevando vestido.

—La ocasión lo amerita, sin embargo no tengo mucha predilección hacia esa ropa-contestó tomando la pequeña cantidad que estaba ya firmada para ir a archivarla.

—Lo noté.

—¿Qué pasa?-se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y sus ojos profundos lo encandilaron por una fracción de segundo.

—Sigo pensando-recargó su rostro contra el dorso de su mano -. ¿Cuál es tu debilidad?-él siempre había sido directo con sus intereses.

—¿Otra vez con eso?-sus ojos se afilaron como los de un gato que seas precavido, pero ¿Enserio necesitas saber eso?-soltó un suspiro -. De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué tengo que decirte?

—Veamos…el hecho de que soy tu jefe, basta ¿no?-la morena resopló divertida y rompió el contacto visual.

—No, pero buen intento-se acercó a la puerta -. Iré por unos reportes, en cuanto termines puedes ponerte a jugar-avisó. Yukio bufó, parecía que ella podía mandarlo como si nada e increíblemente él no reaccionaba ante eso, como si fuera natural.

—¿Dónde quedan los roles?-susurró haciéndose para atrás, recargándose, soltó la pluma y agarró su PSP que guardaba en un cajón del escritorio. Como si fuera a obedecerla, pensó mientras presionaba el botón de encendido, dándose cuenta de un detalle, volteo el aparato y notó que la batería había sido retirada, había un pequeño recordatorio pegado y escrito con la letra de Karin.

"_Trabaja"_

Lo arrancó e hizo bola el trozo de papel, gruñó y chistó la lengua.

—Sera mejor que te apures-musitó Karin asomándose por la puerta y enseñándole la batería del PSP entre sus dedos.

—Hmm-torció la boca.

—Lo digo en serio, _jefe_-burló yéndose.

Karin era muy ingeniosa.

* * *

Se movió entre toda la gente que se reunía en aquel salón, reconocía uno que otro rostro de sus socios, las malas caras de los que eran sus enemigos y entes por el estilo. No le agradaban mucho esos eventos tan pomposos, no por pararse entre tanto mono cilíndrelo se haría más rico, quizás obtendría buenos tratos y "amistades" que le convendrían a futuro, pero el aburrimiento que soportaba era fatal. La única salvación que tenía era Karin; la morena intentaba, porque al parecer no estaba acostumbrada, a andar caminando con tacones y conversar con la burguesía de la ciudad. Podría ser perfecta asistente, sin embargo hasta él notaba que estaba esforzándose por no quitar esa sonrisa de aparador.

—¿Te diviertes?-preguntó acercándose a ella por detrás y viendo como las mujeres con las que conversaba se iban después de echarle una mirada a su persona.

—No lo sé. Eh logrado un par de citas con los presidentes de…

—Esto es una fiesta Karin, aunque sea de negocios, deberías dejar eso para mañana-la interrumpió.

—Vale, ¿Y tú te diviertes?

—Claro, no he dejado de ver como arrastras los pies. Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a los tacones-comentó tomando una copa de vino de un mesero que pasó a su lado, ella lo imitó.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero es un tacón de 5 centímetros, este es de 12 y los pies me dolerán como el infierno mañana-susurró bebiendo el liquidó rosado.

—Bueno, eso no lo sé. Pero te ves bien en vestido-exclamó burlón echándole una mirada de arriba abajo, sus curvas naturales se acentuaban por la fina tela blanca con detalles negros. El largo apenas rozaba sus rodillas. Karin enrojeció ligeramente -. ¿No dijiste que no tenías predilección por esta ropa?

—No la tengo, mi hermana me ayudo a escogerlo.

—Ya veo-se desplazaron a una de las tantas mesas para degustar la cena.

La noche transcurrió de forma normal, bebían, conversaba, se molestaban entre ellos, la típica convivencia que tenían ambos, claro solo un detalle era diferente, estaban bebiendo. Las botellas de vino se iban acumulando, ambos bebían la misma cosa, la misma cantidad, pero no tenían el mismo aguante. Yukio estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, podía zamparse 20 botellas de vino e igual podría hacer un esquema computacional sin equivocarse. Karin en cambio era otro caso, apenas llevaba la decima copa y ni siquiera se podía parar sin ver doble. Pero su orgullo no permitía que le dejaran atrás, tomaría tantas copas como lo hiciera Yukio, era su deber como asistente no dejarlo solo ni siquiera en eso.

—Te dije que no lo soportarías, hubieras estado bien si lo hubieras dejado cuando te dije-musitó con sorna el rubio mientras sostenía el bolso de su asistente, quien en esos momentos tenía la cabeza metida en uno de los botes de basura del estacionamiento. Las arcadas en el estomago no la dejaban levantarse.

—Cállate, tú que sabes- arrastro las silabas de forma graciosa mientras se enderezaba y limpiaba la boca. Respiró hondo -. Odio estos estúpidos tacones-se quejo y entre tambaleos se quito los zapatos.

—Que linda pose kurosaki-dijo burlón mirando como la morena se abría de piernas y dejaba caer los hombros.

—Cierra el pico friki-ordenó grosera, el ojiesmeralda ahogó una risotada, Karin sí que cambiaba estando ebria.

—Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe.

—Me importa una mierda, si fueras un buen jefe hubieras estado centrado en el trabajo esta noche, pero claro aquí está la estúpida de tu asistente que con mucho gusto te va a zangolotear todo en esta vida-rezó caminado como fiera enjaulada.

—Oh, que sincera, dado que estas siendo tan honesta- masculló algo molesto -. ¿Cuál es tu debilidad? Me encantaría saberlo.

—Joder, tú no piensas en otra cosa que no sea eso. Bien, bien te lo diré, pero no le digas a Yukio que te lo dije-cuchicheó totalmente perdida de sí misma, el rubio evito reírse por las tontada que había dicho la morena en su embriaguez.

—Bien, no se lo diré-le siguió el guion.

—Ok, mi debilidad es… Yukio-pensó que había recuperado algo de su compostura al oírla decir su nombre.

—¿Ahora que hice?-gruñó.

—No tonto, esa es mi debilidad-rió como si fuera un chiste -. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi debilidad es quien busca mi debilidad. Pero no se lo digas entendido, si lo supiera estaría perdida-susurró -. Una asistente enamorada de su jefe, no podría haber algo mas cliché en mi vida-carcajeó bamboleándose, se sostuvo de él -. Pero bueno, seria aun más embarazoso si se enterara que me vuelvo pudin cuando me mira con esos ojos.

Yukio la miró con los ojos abierto de par a par, cualquier rastro de burla en el fue callado, ok tal vez se había enterado de algo que no debía. Como si fuera a decir eso. Sonrió esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, no era un bonus extra, era la victoria segura.

—Así que te mueres por mi ¿No?- puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Karin.

—Shh, es un secreto- bisbiseó con las mejillas coloradas de carmín.

—Y que harás Kurosaki ¿Le dirás?-la miró profundamente. Karin sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente en una clara negativa.

—Estás loco ¿Cierto? Yukio se burlaría de mi hasta la muerte, ya no podría trabajar para él si se entera-aseguró, si estuviera un poco en su cabales se daría cuenta que de quien hablaban era precisamente la persona que la mantenía derecha sobre el suelo, aunque claro si así fuera ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de ello.

—No me burlaría-se defendió arrugando el entrecejo.

—Claro que sí, hay decenas de mujeres guapas tras él. Que una chica como yo este enamorada de él, debe ser estúpido, incluso yo sé eso.

—No es estúpido-estaba molesto.

—Claro que sí. Sabes por eso lo voy a dejar ir, desechare todo lo que siento-infirmó alzando las manos.

—Eso sería una idiotez.

—Yuzu dice lo mismo, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Es un juego perdido desde el comienzo, no hay ni que esforzarse en imaginar cómo acabara-se encogió de hombros -. Él rechazara todo lo que siento, hay personas igual de capaces que yo en mi área de trabajo, si me vuelvo semejante molestia puede cambiarme por otra en un chasquido-expuso melancólica.

—Te equivocas- pronunció pausadamente -. ¡Absolutamente te equivocas! ¿Remplazarte? ¡Jamás, yo solo te necesito a ti kurosaki! ¿Rechazar tus sentimientos? Claramente no eres muy observadora, si así fuera te daría cuenta que estoy loco por ti. Deja de decir tanta mierda y solo entrégame todo de ti-estaba bastante cabreado, no podría asegurar que todo lo que dijo le nació en el momento, quizás ya lo pensaba desde antes.

—¿Qué?-la pelinegra se quedó helada y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, se cubrió la boca.

—¿A qué esperas estúpida?- inquirió fastidiado y sonrojado, algo que definitivamente jamás había visto nadie -. Ven aquí, es una orden.

—Si-sonrió y con torpeza enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para fundir sus labios en un beso voraz.

Le daría todo.

* * *

El sol le pegó con fuerza en los ojos, despertándola de su pacifico sueño, aunque si le preguntaran de que trató diría que era una de sus tantas fantasías con el hombre al que amaba. El sonido del despertador se escuchó segundos después, la cabeza de dolía como el mismísimo infierno, tendría que plantearse una reglas para las futuras cenas de negocios, el alcohol definitivamente seria tabú para ella. Estiró la mano para apagar el aparato, pero antes de poder hacerlo, alguien más lo hizo, pensó que era Yuzu, pero su melliza a esa hora estaba dormida profundamente. Espera, no es cierto, a las 8 ya estaba despierta, pero su reloj no sonaba a las 8, este hecho la hizo abrir bien sus orbes, ok no estaba en su cuarto, no era su cama, no reconocía nada. Espantada se levantó de golpe, se sintió mareada y cayó de espaldas, fue entonces que se percató de un gigantesco detalle…

Estaba desnuda.

Un chillido de horror salió de sus labios, un par de brazos la envolvieron posesivamente bajo las sabanas, pegándola a un cuerpo que desprendía calor y un olor que reconocería en el cualquier lado del mundo.

—No seas tan ruidosa Karin-musitó esa persona cerca de su oreja.

—¡Jefe!-gritó aterrada separándose de él, se cubrió con la sabana.

—¿A sí que volvemos al formalismo Kurosaki?-cuestionó divertido.

—¡Dime que no lo hicimos!

—Lamento decepcionarte -repuso viéndola fijamente -. Quita esa cara, es molesto ver que te arrepientes-ordenó frio.

—No, es que no puedo creerlo, pensé que había sido un sueño. Oh por Dios lo hicimos, esto no está bien, no lo está, estoy tan…

—¿Arrepentida? Pues yo no y no me voy a disculpar si eso quieres-frunció el ceño -. Estoy bastante grandecito para saber lo que hago, así que no digas que no está bien.

—¡Pero eres mi jefe!-vociferó. El rubio la miró mal.

—¿Y? nadie dice que no puedo estar contigo, así que ya cállate y regresa a la cama-se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero…

—¿Me quieres?

—Si…

—Yo te amo, esto está bien así que regresa a la cama de una buena vez Kurosaki.

—Bien-susurró estupefacta y le obedeció-. ¿No iremos a trabajar?

—No arruines el momento Karin-pidió atrapando sus labios cuando la pelinegra regresó a su lado.

¿Cuál es tu debilidad?

Si se lo preguntaba así mismo, era una respuesta parecida a la de Karin, su única debilidad, era y seria solamente ella y saber que él lo era para ella no tenía precio. Podía ganar cientos de bonos extras con todos aquellos que vivían en su mundo, pero tener la de ella era una victoria.

Si, una victoria.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mujajajajajaj espero que les hayan gustado chicas.**

**Siento si hubo Occ o mala ortografía, trato evitarlo lo más que puedo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Akari se despide.**

**Yanne.**


End file.
